Loving You
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: Please R&R! Masahiro reminisces over the time he got Guren back from the clutches of his and his grandfather's enemies. Following afterwards of what I thought should have happened in the end.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shonen Onmyouji, even though I wish I had. I just use the characters for my own selfish fantasies.

**Pairing:** Guren (Mokkun)/Masahiro

**Warning:** This story will contain **SLASH**! Which means that there is going to be a **BoyxBoy relationship** in the fic. This- "**WARNING**" is here for a reason, it's for everyone's safety of mind and for any other people who might feel disgusted because of the type of relationship it would have, so please, no flaming.

* * *

_**Masahiro's P.O.V.**_

I suppose I find it a little ironic in the fact that when I was little, Guren use to always be by my side. At least that's what I've been told by most of my grandfather's guardians. Who were none other than the twelve Heavenly "God" Generals themselves, in which Guren was apart of. I knew a long time ago that there was a mysterious figure always comforting me over the times when I was in my grandfather's "loving care" or training (where he later found out about).

I didn't even know that the old man trained me all those years ago, but the fact is that...Guren's memories won't be able to ever come back. I just have to move on and make new memories with him. But lately, its been so hard to stare at the handsome man...yes people you've heard that right.

I can't help the way I've been feeling for the tall, attractive and fire wielder guardian ever since he came back to me, when I fought and killed him. Just thinking about that memory always leaves this heavy pain in my chest knowing that I won't get my old companion back, whom I found to love so much.

The irony of what I'm feeling is that I was the one who had to lose the memories first as my grandfather told me that my powers were strong for quite a young age, along time ago, and that he had to seal away my gift. But during those times, I found that Guren was always there for me, taking care of me, comforting me and rescuing me from everything that he found would hurt me.

Now though, he doesn't even know why he is protecting me and always questions me about it, and it hurts, but I know somewhere inside Guren's soul, he would realize that I've always been there for him as well. Never leaving and always staying by his side.

I didn't even realize it, but the feelings that I've had for Akiko had started to fade and was replaced by what I've truly desired, which was Guren. Surprisingly, even when I'd confessed to Akiko about it, she didn't feel any anger or remorse towards myself, that the relationship I've had with her slowly turned into a best friend and little sister status, as she continues to stay with us.

But knowing her personality, and how she has a beautiful heart, the right man for her will come knocking on our door sooner or later, someday, asking for her hand. Gods, I sound as if I'm a father, not ready yet to give up my daughter, or well in this case more of a sister, to anyone who I find is worthy of her.

It was actually thanks to Akiko, who encouraged me to pursue what I've wanted and that was to impress, and to prove that I was strong enough to be the next successor, and to have Mokkun's approval. So, over the three years that's passed ever since all the events that had taken place, I found that I was really the rightful heir of my grandfather.

Where my powers have started to increase and my training with some of the guardians including Seiryu, who finally came around, and found that he was actually nice to be with, trained me for hours on end. That, over the years, I found that my life span has also been extended (for how long…he doesn't know) thanks to a certain Dragon God, whom I've helped released and saved back then, and came to visit me without my knowledge from time to time.

By actually using my body as a vessel, though I didn't really mind knowing that whenever she comes, I'd felt some sort of comfort that nothing will be able to touch me. Weird, I know, but that's how it was like whenever she visits and gives information or wanting to talk to my grandfather about some things.

I guess, I did earn one of the most powerful Gods out there's acceptance, and was told by the old man that I will someday take over his Guardians and will come to be one of the greatest onmyoji out there. I really thought he was exaggerating or being sarcastic at the time (as usual joking around about his abilities), though he found that he really was serious.

Just thinking all these thoughts in my head, while I was on top of the roof of my home, I didn't really know how to tell Mokkun about how I feel about him, yet. Even though the fights from before was already done and over with, the bond that he had with Guren had slowly came to a start of awkwardness in Guren's part, but later gradually became to get stronger and stronger.

Speaking of which, as I turned to look on my right side, there is Mokkun lying down on his stomach (with his head on top of his front paws) while he was in his youkai form. Which was adorable to say the least, though I couldn't really tell him that. Cause knowing the old Mokkun back then, I know he wouldn't have minded, but the strain that Mokkun had right now towards myself is slowly fading into a true acceptance and friendship. Something I didn't want to be ruined because of my true feelings for him.

**_Normal P.O.V._**

As Masahiro continued to look at Mokkun, he didn't realize that a single eye had opened as his companion silently watched the young man that he was told to look after by his master. The first time that Guren saw the boy, was when he was inside a hut, where the same young man right now layed on a cot, looking as if death had walked over his body.

But what was even more surprising for him, was when the boy had woken up and had started to cry in front of him, as he feigned to be asleep and how the boy had casually called him by his given name over and over. The boy then continued to silently cry as Guren wondered what triggered such emotions, as he knows the scents of sadness, happiness, regret, and many other other feelings all stored into one, almost made Guren cry out himself, as he felt some sort of tug in his heart for the boy.

Though after that event, as he continued to watch over Masahiro, after three years of getting to know the boy, he found something that he never thought he'd ever admit to anyone especially to himself. The one emotion that he thought he was never capable of showing or giving to someone he had come to want to protect with all his might, was sitting there right beside him.

He had denied himself such happiness for many thousands of years, because knowing that the time difference between Masahiro and himself will only come to be a short memory in his mind, left him his usual saddened self. But thanks to a conversation he had heard one day, between Seimei and the Dragon God, he couldn't believe that there was such a chance.

Where he would be able to be there for the shounen onmyoji, and maybe someday show that he means a lot more than he should be to him. Since he heard that Masahiro will mostly likely stay immortal. Which was a little impossible on his side, unless, the Dragon God herself will transfer her immortality to the young onmyoji.

The news, at first, was so shocking to hear, that Guren had kept denying that it was truly impossible, but even he had to want that chance to have Masahiro by his side a lot longer. It finally took over two years when the boy had turned fifteen, that he had admitted to himself that he loved the boy. He didn't know when it started but he had a feeling that it's been there in his heart for many, many years that it began.

So for now, with Masahiro by his side, the loneliness he had felt was finally crushed as bright lights penetrated his dark world. Making him believe for once that there can really be a possibility that love does save those of who you truly care for, and for him, Masahiro was the right one for him. Seeing the beautiful smile that he was always treated with every day, along with the laughter that they both shared will always be implanted in his mind to always remember by, and the companionship that the boy offered made him have faith.

**_Guren's Thoughts_**

_I don't know when I will be able to tell you how I feel about you, Masahiro, but I know that I will always be there for you. Why if you ask? My answer is because loving you has saved me from all the times when I felt that no one out there, shows me the same kindness that you always show me and you've always been honest about how you care about me. Just because I'm part of the twelve "Gods" I was considered to be one of the most hotheaded and unapproachable, but with you sticking by my side always, Loving You...has been easier to admit over time. Something that I will never forget. So wait a little longer, Masahiro, for I will surely tell you how I feel. It might not be now, but I know you will wait for me._

**OWARI**

* * *

Hope you readers liked the story. Sorry if it wasn't that long, but tell me what you guys thought about the it. Thanks again for reading it.


End file.
